Kayaking With Klaine!
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Klaine's first kiss while Kayaking! Klaine - Teen for a little bit of language. :


A/N Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction! I saw two people kayaking today driving over a bridge today, and i don't know why but i thought of this prompt. Reviews would mean a lot to me if anyone is reading this; also if you have any Klaine ideas that you'd like to share with me, please do!

I had been a little nervous, yet excited when Blaine had called me up asking if he wanted to go kayaking with me. He agreed, only because it was time to spend with Blaine. I hopped in my navigator and drove over to Blaine's house, where I would hop in Blaine's car and drive over to the lake.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said as he smiled and pulled me in for a quick hug. Those quick hugs made me melt inside, just feeling Blaine around me.

"Hey Blaine. I'm going to be totally honest with you, I've never done this before."

"Don't worry it'll be a lot of fun!"

We got in Blaine's car and were immediately bickering over who to listen to first; Katy or Gaga. When Blaine played his puppy face card, I couldn't help but conform to his Katy obsession. And, okay, I really loved when he would sing along and make all of these cute faces. It were these times I loved Blaine the most because he was being no one but Blaine Anderson. Blaine doesn't see me that way though, so I will have to keep this to myself.

The next track came on, and it was _Teenage Dream._ I will never forget when Blaine sang Teenage Dream; my hormonal mind has me convinced he was singing it to me. What is he going to do now?

"Kurt! This is the song I was singing when I met you!"

"Oh yeah, that's right! I forgot, you do sing a lot." Shit. Good job, Hummel. Way to be smooth

Blaine just laughed at me as I blushed.

"C'mon Kurt, sing with me!"

And with that, we were both singing the chorus

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Before the song ended, we were at the boat launch. We got out of the car and we untied the kayaks from the roof of Blaine's Sudan. We each took a kayak and walked down to the launch pad. We We put on our life jackets, and Blaine helped me launch my kayak into the calm waters. We were laughing and gossiping over the latest America's Next Top Model.

"You want to know what the best part about Kayaking is?" Blaine said

"What?"

"TIPPING THEM!" Blaine said as he tipped my kayak

I went flopping into the water and underwater when I felt a rough hand grabbing mine. It was Blaine, and he was right in my face. I couldn't even be focused on that because stupid Blaine pushed me into the water and ruined my hair! I was truly in love with an ass! _Whoa, what Hummel?_

"Blaine, you ruined my hair!"

Blaine giggled. I his hair was curly now that the gel had been washed out. Man, I wish he would throw the product away.

"Kurt, your hair looks fine!"

"No it doesn't! it's hideous now Blaine! Ugh!"

Blaine put his hands into mine as we treaded water with our feet.

"I think it's beautiful."

I gasped. Did Blaine just call me beautiful? That's not something friends say to their friends; or at least not in that way.

"Kurt, you're beautiful."

And with that, he pulled me in and he kissed me. I felt the way his lips worked on mine, and I didn't think I could move in that instant. I was only brought back into reality when I realized I wasn't yet kissing back. Our lips fit so perfect on one another's, and it felt so right. Reluctantly, Blaine pulled away, and there was a soft yet beautiful sound as his lips recessed from mine.

I would say there were fireworks, and I felt time stopped and all that cliché romantic stuff, but honestly, It was way better than that. I was just kissed by the man I've been pining over for a long time.

"You're Beautiful." Blaine repeated.

"I've been waiting for a long time for that to happen."

Blaine smiled. He put one hand in mine, and used the other to swim over to our floating, yet empty kayaks.

"Do you think we could try this?" Blaine asked, gesturing to our hands

I couldn't find the words to answer, so all I did was nod.

He flipped mine over, and hoisted me in mine as he let go of my hand and climbed into his kayak.

"Let's say we get out of here, and we can continue where we started?"

I blushed, but grinned and nodded as be began to paddle to the boat launch.


End file.
